


He Changed Because of You

by XeriseX



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M, Painter Alec Lightwood, Photographer Magnus Bane
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-06-10 12:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19503871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeriseX/pseuds/XeriseX
Summary: Powrót na stare śmieci może być niszczący lub może odbudować z niczego. Czasem może też porządnie namieszać w priorytetach jednostki.Ich życie kiedyś było proste, choć miało swoje wyboje. Na przykład Magnus, nie był kimś wybitnym, a na Brooklinie znalazł się wręcz przypadkiem. A Alec? Alec przejechał cały świat, przeżył wiele szkół i ludzi, a jakoś się trzyma... Chyba.Rozdziały są nieregularne, ale praca NIE jest porzucona.





	1. Prolog + notatka

Przez całe istnienie metropolii jaką jest Nowy Jork w jego kręgu, a później poza nim, rozbrzmiewało jedno nazwisko – Lightwood. Rodzina ta znana była z niezwykłych wpływów we wszelakich kręgach gospodarczo-ekonomicznych kraju. Od osiemnastego wieku odbijali się większym lub mniejszym echem w prasie.

Gdy ich dzieci zaczęły chodzić do zwykłej, prostej szkoły na Brooklynie, wielu było w szoku. Jednak nic nie mogło ich przygotować przed nadchodzącym zadziwieniem, które nadeszło, gdy Maryse, Robert, Alexander i Isabelle Lightwood zniknęli, zabierając ze sobą adoptowanego Jace'a Waylanda.

Mimo wszystko, wszelkie emocje skumulowały się i wybuchły, gdy cała piątka powróciła nagle na stare śmieci. I, oh, _wszystko się zmieniło._..


	2. Szkoła i Sęp

Gdy drzwi szkoły otwarły się i stanęła w nich trójka uczniów, czas jakby się zatrzymał. Dwoje było tak dobrze znajomych, że nikt nie mógł powstrzymać się od porównywania ich ze swoimi wspomnieniami.

Pierwsza była Isabelle Lightwood, kiedyś jedna z najbardziej urodziwych dziewcząt, teraz mogła się ubiegać się o tytuł królowej. Alabastrowa skóra kontrastująca z długimi, czarnymi jak węgiel włosami. Usta pomalowane granatową szminką wygięte w lekkim uśmieszku. I te oczy, jak dwa węgle, lustrujące twarze uczniów zastygłych w miejscu. Kuszące, idealne ciało okryte ciemnymi, choć wyzywającymi ubraniami, kusiło męską część uczniów.

Obok niej stał Jace Wayland, dawna dusza towarzystwa. Kiedyś brak niesamowitej budowy ciała nadrabiał brakiem filtra w ustach i niesmowitymi żartami, którymi sypał z rękawa, a które teraz z pewnością nie były mu potrzebne, by zgromadzić wokół siebie wianuszek dziewcząt. Lekko opalona twarz otoczona koroną złotych włosów, lekko opadających na czoło. Bursztynowe oczy, przepięknie wpasujące się w ciepłą aurę jego postaci, która wręcz promieniowała czymś pogodnym, wręcz szczęśliwym. Dobrze zbudowane ciało, którego mięśnie rysowały się pod lekko luźnymi ubraniami, zdawało się być niezwykle atrakcyjne dla prawie każdej kobiety w pobliżu.

Jednak obok niego stał kolejny młodzieniec, którego w pierwszej chwili nikt nie poznał, jednak po ułamku sekundy odnaleziono w nim Alexandra Lightwooda, brata Isabelle. Kiedyś nierzucający na kolana urodą chłopiec, zmienił się w wysokiego mężczyznę, którego ciało wyglądało niczym rzeźbione dłutem Michała Anioła. Blada twarz z bladymi rumieńcami na ostrych jak brzytwa kościach policzkowych. Granatowe jak butelkowane szkło oczy. Ciemne, zmierzwione wiatrem włosy, ułożone przez nań w artystyczny wybryk, pięknie współgrające z błyszczącymi znudzeniem oczyma. Blade usta, zaciśnięte w wąską linię, ostra linia szczęki – wszystko to wyglądało jakby dopiero co stworzył je artysta. Smukła sylwetka, której mięśnie rysowały się wyraźnie pod nienajluźniejszym, bordowym tiszertem. Wyprostowana postawa, okryta ciemnymi ubraniami dawała niejasne poczucie, że jednak nie mają do czynienia z żywym, oddychającym człowiekiem, a z najpiękniejszą rzeźbą jaką stworzyła ludzka ręka czy sam Bóg, który nie chcą zachowywać jej piękna dla siebie, umieścił ją na Ziemi, każąc ją podziwiać. 

Gdy rodzeństwo ruszyło w głąb korytarza, życie powoli wracało do zachwyconej masy. Isabelle z zadowolonym uśmiechem spoglądała na lekko rozmarzone twarze mijanych chłopców, a Jace flirciarskim uśmiechem i złotym błyskiem w oku podrywał uczennice. Alec natomiast szedł sztywno obok nich, nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo, zatracony w swoich myślach, wbijający wzrok w pustkę. Wydawał się być bardzo daleko od otaczających ich murów starej szkoły. Dryfował daleko po oceanach myśli i wspomnień, szukając czegoś, co zgubił lata temu, choć nie widział czego.

– Alec, uważaj! – W ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed lecącą piłką, rzuconą przez nadchodzącą drużynę footballową. – Znowu odpłynąłeś. Co cię gnębi?

Izzy brzmiała na zaniepokojoną. Chwyciła go za łokieć i zatrzymała. Jace stanął za nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Nic mi nie jest, zamyśliłem się. Chodźmy do tego sekretariatu. – Ruszył dalej, wyrywając ramię.

W sekretariacie otrzymali swoje plany i szafki, przy czym te chyba czekały przez te lata. Nie zmieniły się, wyglądały na nieotwierane odkąd wyjechali. W szafce Izzy wciąż przyklejone były zdjęcia znanych modeli i lusterko; szafka Jace'a prezentowała wybuch fana sportu i filmów. Natomiast szafka najstarszego Lightwooda wydawała się pusta, jednak gdyby się dobrze przyjrzeć znajdowało się w niej kilka białych jak śnieg szkicowników. Nikt prócz jego rodzeństwa nie widział, że miał niezwykły talent artystyczny.

– Myślałem, że je zgubiłem – uśmiechnął się lekko i pokazał zeszyty siostrze.

– To są te... Szczęśliwsze? – zapytał z wahaniem Jace.

– Nie wiem, co masz na myśli – mruknął, otwierając jeden. – Tak, powstały przed dobrze-wiesz-czym.

Na pierwszej stronie widniał na szybko naszkicowany budynek ich szkoły, jej wysokie okna i mury pamiętające wieki. Na kolejnej był fotograficznie dokładny rysunek ruin starego kościoła, który był niedaleko ich domu. Mógł dojrzeć na rysunku wszystkie resztki dawnych witraży, mury oplecione bluszczem i potężne, dębowe drzwi, które nawet po tak wielu latach od zburzenia kościoła stały tam niewzruszone, jakby wiedziały, że tylko one trzymają górującą nad nimi wieżą, z której usunięto dzwon, pozostawiając ją niemą. Na kolejnych kartkach było wiele różnych zabytków i budynków z różnych części Nowego Yorku, głównie rodzinnego Brooklynu.

Drugi szkicownik przyniósł odmianę, mniej lub bardziej udane portrety robione po kryjomu. Na kolejnych rysunkach widział mnóstwo emocji – szczęście, smutek, złość. Wielu osób nawet nie poznawał i nie pamiętał. Znał postaci jednego rysunku – swoje rodzeństwo. Wciąż pamiętał, gdy to rysował, siedział wtedy w bibliotece, gdy wszedł do niej Jace z Izzy siedzącą mu na plecach. Kazał im się zatrzymać i w niedługim czasie pokazał im gotowy szkic. Byli nim zachwyceni.

Ku rozpaczy trójki rodzeństwa, która wspólnie oglądała artystyczne wyżycie Aleca, ostatni z odnalezionych bloków zawierał w sobie niezwykle bolesne wspomnienie. Znajdował się w nim zaledwie jeden rysunek – portret ich młodszego brata, Maxa, który zginął w wypadku niedługo po jego stworzeniu. Wkrótce potem uciekli, zniknęli bez śladu, opuszczając znane miejsca, by spróbować odnaleźć spokój w odległych krajach. Jednak po czasie zaczęli zauważać, że ta ucieczka nie jest czymś dobrym, co im pomoże. Nie, ona stała się zapalnikiem tylko długo wyczekiwanej wojny. Zaczęli się gryźć, winić za najmniejsze problemy, uciekać od siebie i szukać ukojenia u innych, którzy nigdy ich nie rozumieli. Przestawali się znać, widzieć nawzajem. Mijali się bez słowa, nawet w domu.

Dopiero, gdy znów poczuli puls życia Nowego Yorku, gdy poczuli tak dobrze znany zapach spalin, gdy ujrzeli zapamiętane mury domu, który czekał na nich przez te lata; wtedy dopiero odnaleźli spokój duszy, zaczęli powoli wszystko naprawiać, wszystko co zepsuli odtrącając się nawzajem. Chcieli wrócić do normalności, a krokiem do niej była konfrontacja z tym, co codzienne – z pracą, przyjaciółmi i szkołą. Wciąż nie było jakoś świetnie pomiędzy nimi, ale zaczynali się od nowa rozumieć. Każdego dnia robili postęp, gdy jedli wspólnie posiłki bez rzucania się sobie do gardeł. Gdy zaczęli widzieć postaci, a nie cienie zajmujące przestrzeń.

Zamknął szkicownik i schował wszystkie do szafki. Z torby, którą miał na ramieniu wyciągnął kilka podręczników, które dostali dzień wcześniej, zostawiając w niej tylko te potrzebne i zatrzasnął drzwiczki. Odszedł w dół korytarza obserwowany przez wiele par oczu. Udał się na drugie piętro, gdzie dotarł w momencie, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek. Wszedł do klasy, gdzie siedziało już kilka osób i usiadł w ostatniej ławce pod oknem. Po krótkiej chwili przyszła reszta grupy w tym błyszczący ubranybrokatem chłopak, który usiadł obok niego.

– Witaj, nazywam się Magnus Bane, a ty to...? – zapytał, uśmiechając się.

– Alec Lightwood. – Spojrzał na niego kątem oka i lekko się rozproszył się, widząc złote spojrzenie wpatrzone w niego.

W tym momencie do klasy wszedł nauczyciel, którego nie poznawał, pewnie pojawił się, gdy już go nie było. Położył swoje rzeczy na biurko i stanął na środku szeroko się uśmiechając. Był nawet przystojny - blond włosy z rudymi refleksami, pociągła twarz i duże, niebieskie oczy. Był ubrany na luzie, w zwykłą koszulkę i luźne, czarne spodnie, a na stopach miał zwykłe trampki. Założył ręce na piersi, a w świetle mignęła obrączka na jego dłoni.

– Witajcie moi drodzy w tym wspaniałym dniu jakim jest kolejny poniedziałek. Dzisiaj jest jednak niezwykły poniedziałek, bo do naszego wspaniałego grona miłośników klasycznej literatury dołączył nowy uczeń! Poznajcie Alexandra Lightwooda!

Wszyscy wbili w niego swój wzrok, a kilka dziewcząt, które siedziały w po przeciwległej stronie klasy, pomachało flirciarsko, na co skrzywił się niezauważalnie.

– Alec, nie Alexander – mruknął, patrząc na siedzącego obok Magnusa.

– No dobrze! Ja jestem William Dominic, ale wszyscy mówią mi Will. Więc ostatnio skończyliśmy na omawianiu podobieństw pomiędzy kilkoma postaciami Szekspira, Simon, przypomnij! – Wskazał na siedzącego przy drzwiach bladego chłopaka zagadanego z siedzącą obok płomienno rudą dziewczyną.

– M-może lepiej nie... – zająknął się, szybko odwracając się do nauczyciela.

– Ależ Simon, ja nalegam. No chyba, że chcesz poznać _naprawdę ważny_ wątek nowego _Doctora Who_... – usuśmiechnął się wrednie, patrząc na Simona.

– A myślałem, że to Sebastian był wredny... – mruknął do siebie Lightwood.

– Kim jest Sebastian? – zapytał go nagle Magnus.

– Znajomy z Anglii. Był wyjątkowo sadystyczny – odpowiedział, zaskakując samego siebie.

– Simon! Więc kogóżto porównywaliśmy? – wykrzyknął nauczyciel, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze.

– Hamlet i Makbet?

– Błąd! W ogóle o tym nie mówiliśmy. Czy wy czasem uważacie na moich lekcjach? Czy jestem aż tak złym nauczycielem? Powiedzcie mi, słucham. Ale naprawdę, nie wtydźcie się! – Przysiadł na biurku i chwyciwszy się teatralnym gestem za sercem spojrzał za okno.

– Will, posłuchaj, uwielbiamy ciebie i twoje lekcje. Są nieziemskie! – odezwała się spokojnie rudowłosa sąsiadka Simona. – Nikt nie ma tego szalonego błysku w oczach gdy mówi o walce; tak smutnego wzroku, gdy omawia przykre wydarzenia z życia ulubionych bohaterów. Nikt inny nie cieszy się jak dziecko, gdy w życiu ukochanego bohatera wreszcie się układa. Nikt... – Chciała kontynuować, ale przerwał jej Will.

– No dobrze, przekonałaś mnie – powiedział z błyskiem w oku.

Wrócił na swoje miejsce na biurku i rozejrzał się po twarzach uczniów, którzy nagle wydawali się mniej znudzeni. Zaczął się bać, a uczucie to potęgował wzrok nauczyciela, który co i rusz na niego padał.

– Alexandrze mój drogi! – wykrzyknął nagle. Alec zacisnął zęby, nienawidził tego sformułowania. – Mały ptaszek podszepnął mi przed twym przyjazdem, że posiadasz niezwykły talent artystyczny.

Wzrok wszystkich przeniósł się znów na niego. Nie chciał znajdować się w środku uwagi, wolał być w cieniu. Jednocześnie jęknął w duchu, doskonale wiedział, kim był ten ptaszek. Jego matka, która chce, by był kimś ważnym lub zauważalnym w społeczeństwie, w jakim się obracał.

– W tej klasie jest tradycja, że każdy musi zaprezentować swój talent w naszym gronie.

Alec zacisnął zęby jeszcze mocniej i ponownie rozejrzał się po klasie. Oczy kilku osób błyszczały w dziwny sposób, który przywoływał na myśl demony z popkultury, dziewczyny na drugim końcu sali wyglądały jakby zaraz miały zemdleć, a Magnus... Magnus się z niego cicho śmiał, jakby widząc jego konsternację.

– Kiedy? – zapytał jednak, patrząc nauczycielowi prosto w oczy.

– Następna lekcja, czwartek, trzy dni ci wystarczą. Twój temat to... – rozejrzał się z ociąganiem po klasie. – Pan Bane.

– Niech będzie – odparł, kątem oka zezując na chłopaka obok.

Reszta lekcji była dziwnie normalna. Will prowadził trochę sarkastyczny wykład o specyfice literatury szekspirowskiej, co jakiś czas zadając dziwne pytania. Wszyscy notowali jego słowa, gdy o to poprosił i jednocześnie panowała prawie idealna cisza. Był naprawdę dobry w gadaniu o zwykłych, nudnych rzeczach, o których trzeba posłuchać, bo tak nakazuje szkoła. A lekcja skończyła się o wiele szybciej, niż chciałby.

Lightwood wyszedł z lekcji i ruszył w stronę kolejnej klasy, jednak zatrzymała go czyjaś dłoń na ramieniu. Spojrzał na właściciela i trochę się zdziwił, widząc Magnusa. Był od niego trochę niższy, czego się raczej spodziewał, nie każdy był obdarzony takim wzrostem jak on.

– Więc jakim talentem zostałeś obdarzony, mój drogi? – zapytał, odwracając go twarzą ku sobie.

– Rysuję – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami.

– Ciekawie... Wiesz, że nikt mnie jeszcze nie potretował? Tu musi być interesujące, jestem ciekaw twoje stylu... – Alec zasłonił mu usta dłonią.

– Za dużo gadasz. – Szybko wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i podał go złotookiemu. – Wpisz mi swój numer, wyślę ci mój adres. 

– Jesteś seksowny, gdy jesteś władczy, podoba mi się. – Wpisał swój numer i oddał telefon. – Kiedy przyjść?

– Może dzisiaj wieczorem? Po szkole obiecałem coś siostrze.

– Pasuje – uśmiechnął się. – Więc... Co teraz masz?

– Historia z Sępem. – Skrzywił się na myśl o starym nauczycielu.

– Chyba mam szczęście, ja również – wyszczerzył się Bane. – Chodźmy, a po drodze opowiesz mi, skąd znasz ksywkę tego starucha.

Ruszył przed siebie, ciągnąc za sobą Aleca za pasek zwisający z jego plecaka. Kilka osób posłało w ich stronę głupie uśmieszki*, jednak raczej nikt ich nie zauważał. To było... normalne. W ten sposób dotarli na prawie drugi koniec szkoły, gdzie znajdowała się najbardziej duszna klasa świata, czyli historyczna należąca do Henry'ego MacGregora, znanego również jako Sęp pośród uczniów. Ksywka wzięła się z tego, że generalnie wygląda jak sęp – łysy z ostrym, pełnym nienawiści do wszystkiego co żywe, wzrokiem. Choć gdy oglądało się go zza szyby w drzwiach klasy wyglądał nawet normalnie, do czasu, gdy cię nie zauważył. Wtedy nagle zaczynasz uciekać, jakby goniła cię horda wampirów.

Gdy znaleźli się w tej jakże często uczęszczanej odnodze korytarza, spotkali tam grupę wyglądających na lekko zielonkawych kolegów. Oparli się o ścianę gdzieś pomiędzy siedzącymi pod ścianą osobami, które grały w coś na telefonach a kilkoma możnaby powiedzieć zombie, oceniając po kolorze twarzy, którzy starali się czegoś dowiedzieć podczas wertowania wte i we wte podręcznika z historii.

– Skąd się tu wziąłeś? – zapytał go Magnus z ciekawością.

– Wyjechałem kilka lat temu, wcześniej chodziłem do tej szkoły razem z rodzeństwem, nie chcę mówić o powodach – zaczął mówić. Chciał sie pośpieszyć, by skończyć przed dzwonkiem. – Całą rodziną jeździliśmy po całym świecie. Byłem w Anglii, Norwegii, Indonezji a nawet Australii. Początkowo było lepiej, ale potem zaczęliśmy się kłócić, nie mogliśmy na siebie patrzeć, a pojedyńcza wymiana zdań zawsze kończyła się awanturą i trzaśnięciem drzwiami. W końcu zdecydowaliśmy się wrócić. Stwierdziliśmy, że trzeba przestać uciekać i zmierzyć się z tym, co zostawiliśmy tutaj.

– Zostawiliście tutaj...? – zapytał trochę zdziwiony.

– Tutaj Lightwoodowie mieszkali od samego początku. Od dziewiętnastego wieku jesteśmy jedynymi z ważniejszych osób, gdy mówi się o gospodarce Stanów. Po za tym, tutaj została cała rodzina, znajomi. Opuszczenie tego wszystkiego było naprawdę trudne – uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Hej, jest okay. Ważne, że wróciłeś i mogłem cię poznać – wyszczerzył się Bane.

– Skąd ty się tutaj wziąłeś? Nie pamiętam cię – zapytał nagle Alec.

– Z Indonezji. Urodziłem się już tutaj, ale pochodzę z tamtąd. Wcześniej chodziłem do jakiejś z internatem nie-wiadomo-gdzie, ale zobaczyłem szansę wyrwania się i oto jestem. – Zaśmiał się lekko.

Zostało niewięcej niż minuta do dzwonka, ale drzwi klasy otworzyły się gwałtownie, strasząc uczniów. Ukazała się w nich niezadbana sylwetka Sępa, który spojrzał na nich z pogardą.

– Zapraszam – warknął i zniknął we wnętrzu.

Wszyscy pospiesznie weszli do środka i zajęli swoje miejsca. Ich grupa była niewielka, ledwo pół klasy było zapełnione. Atmosfera była ciężka i było im zimno, wręcz lodowato, choć termometr od samego rana pokazywał dwadzieściaparę stopni, a w klasie było jak zwykle duszno. Morderczy wzrok starego nauczyciela przeszywał ich do szpiku kości. Palce dłoni nauczyiela wystukiwały miarowy rytm, który wprowadzał atmosferę nerwowego czekania na strzał, jakby do głowy mieli przystawione pistolety, które tylko czekały na rozkaz.

– Lightwood – powiedział nagle, przerywając nerwową ciszę. – Widzę, że jaśnie pan powrócił do starego miasta.

– Tak – odpowiedział sucho Alec.

– Wstań jak do mnie mówisz! – wykrzyknął nagle MacGregor, uderzając pięściami w biurko i strasząc klasę.

– Tak jest, sir – odparł lekko arogancko Alec i wstał, kłaniając się mu. Niektórzy zachichotali.

– Grabisz sobie chłopcze – pogroził mu nauczyciel.

– Oczywiście. Jedno pytanie: będę jeszcze musiał mówić? Nie mam nie-wiadomo-jak dobrze sprawnych kolan, by co chwilę wstawać. – Spojrzał na nauczyciela, który wręcz się gotował.

– Usiądź... Usiądź i się więcej nie odzywaj – warknął na niego nauczyciel, powstrzymując się od rozszarpania go.

Gdy Alexander usiadł, przed nim, na biurku, pojawiła się niewielka kartka wypełniona eleganckim pismem: _Jesteś pewien, że chcesz się narazić akurat jemu? Wiesz, dopiero się poznaliśmy, nie chcę cię już grzebać, ani odwiedzać na OIOMie._

– Spokojnie, wiem co robię – szepnął w stronę Magnusa.

– Czy ktoś ma jeszcze coś do dodania? – zapytał gniewnie Sęp, nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem lustrując twarze wciąż zzieleniałych uczniów. – No śmiało, nie krępujcie się.

– Czy niemógłby pan już zacząć lekcji? Chciałbym poznać rozkład katórg, by wiedzieć, kiedy zachorować – odezwał się Alec. Zapadła jeszcze cichsza cisza niż poprzednio, a ktoś gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Jeszcze nikt nie był tak bezczelny w tej klasie.

Nauczyciel zacisnął szczękę tak mocno, że na jego skroni pojawiła się żyła. Walnął dłońmi o blat biurka i ze wzrokiem wbitym we wciąż stojącego Lightwooda, powoli się podnosił. Wszystko zamilkło, nawet bicie serca każdego z uczniów i muchy wciąż siedzącej na parapecie. Jednak Alec twardo patrzył w oczy Sępa, jakby nie robił na nim wrażenia.

– Panie Lightwood, widzę, że stęsknił się pan za widokiem naszego dyrektora – wysyczał. – Jak widać, opuszczenie tej szkoły zniszczyło resztki instynktu samozachowawczego w całym waszym rodzeństwie.

Szybkim krokiem opuścił klasę, a zza zamkniętych drzwi słychać było jego ciężkie kroki. Alec opadł na krzesło i wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon, obserwowany przez znajomych z klasy. Szybkim ruchem wybrał numer i zadzwonił.

– Idzie do dyrka, masz jakieś sześć minut. – Zakończył połączenie, wciąż obserwowany przez kolegów. – Teraz wszyscy mnie słuchajcie. Za chwilę wpadnie tu mój brat i musicie go posłuchać.

Pokiwali głowami i czekali na Jace'a, który chwilę później wpadł do klasy z wielką reklamówką wypełnioną tubkami z klejem i rolkami taśmy.

– Dobra, ludzie, to będzie proste, ale skomplikowane, bo musimy działać mega szybko – zaczął mówić, gdy Alec podszedł do reklamówki i zaczął wyciągać przedmioty. Rzucił kilku osobom taśmy i kazał schować wszystkie podręczniki.

– Mamy jakieś sześć do dziesięciu minut nim Sęp wróci do klasy. Waszym zadaniem jest przekręcenie tej sali do góry nogami. Alec rozdaje wam najmocniejsze kleje jakie udało mi się znaleźć, więc to ich wytrzymałość jest kluczem do sukcesu. Dobra, zabierać się do roboty!

W ciągu zaledwie kilku minut klasa była wywrócona do góry nogami, a sprawcy całego zamieszania ulotnili się, uciekając przed gniewem nauczyciela, który na pewno już zmierzał w kierunku klasy wraz z dyrektorem.

Wszyscy rozbiegli się po całej szkole, część uciekła nawet poza teren. Magnus, Alec i Jace schowali się głęboko w bibliotece, gdzie usiedli na ziemi między jakimiś działami chyba nigdy nie odwiedzonymi w tym stuleciu. Cicho śmiali się, uważając, by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi bibliotekarza.

– Dobra, dlaczego? – zapytał braci Magnus.

Alec westchnął i trącił stopą wciąż śmiejącego się Jace'a. Potem mu odpowiedział.

– No wiesz, Sęp zawsze mnie gnębił i postanowiłem, że w dniu powrotu generalnie nie może mi nic zrobić. Bo jestem "nowy". – Zrobił cudzysłów w powietrzu. – A jak wszyscy wiemy, nowi mają taryfę ulgową przez pewien czas.

– A tak serio, to stwierdziliśmy że kiedy się ponabijać z gościa jak nie wtedy, gdy jesteśmy nietykalni? – Jace wzruszył ramionami.

– Jesteście pieprznięci – zaśmiał się krótko Magnus.

– Tylko wariaci są coś warci.

Gdy usłyszeli dzwonek na przerwę powoli zebrali swoje rzeczy i powoli ruszylu pod klasę, w której miały być zajęcia. Tym razem byli razem, cała trójka, w końcu wspaniały pan John Shermann nie mógł sobie odpuścić przygarnięcia Lightwooda i Waylanda razem. Bo matematyka pod jego okiem jest na tyle wspaniała, że oboje są zbyt zajęci by coś nabroić, czym zazwyczaj kończyły się lekcje w poprzednich latach, co raczej wszystkich dziwiło, patrząc na spokojny charakter Lightwooda.

Większość zajęć trwała w należytym porządku. Zabawa zaczęła się w momencie, gdy dyrektor ogłosił poszukiwanie sprawcy "Dowcipu w sali numer osiemdziesiąt", co oczywiście zwiastowało możliwość złapania przez Sępa. Ze szkoły ewakuowali się szybko, Jace poszedł do domu, a Alec z Magnusem przez chwilę kręcili się po mieście, uważając na kolegów z klasy, którzy mogliby w jakiś sposób im zaszkodzić. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kto jest wtyką.

Rozstali się pod mieszkaniem Magnusa kilkanaście przecznic od szkoły. Magnus obiecał przyjść wieczorem, a Alec od razu mu wysłał swój adres. Po trochę przeciągniętym pożegnaniu każdy z nich wrócił do swojego domu, do własnej wojny i misji pokojowych. W końcu nie wszystko się kończy razem z wybiciem północy jak magia wróżki z Kopciuszka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chodzi o angielskie smirk tłumaczone na uśmieszek.  
> ×××  
> Kolejny rozdział: 06.09.19


	3. Sztuka i podziemia

Gdy stanął pod adresem, który podał mu Alec, zobaczył ogromny dom z czerwonej cegły z wielkimi oknami, przed którym był pokaźny ogród. Widywał ten budynek wiele razy podczas ucieczki z mieszkania, w którym często ogrywały się dramy i zawsze zastanawiał się, kto tam mieszka lub kto jest właścicielem, w sensie słyszał wiele o Lightwoodach, ale nie spodziewał się, że do nich to może należeć. Nie raz zdarzało mu się podziwiać misterne zdobienia murów i piękny ogród, który widział zza ogrodzenia. Teraz przez otwartą bramę widział jedynie choinki, krzaki i bluszcz na ścianach. Sezon na kwiaty się skończył.

Przeszedł przez otwartą bramę i podszedł do drzwi. Wszystko go zachwycało, każde pojedyncze zdobienie na ścianie starego domostwa, ułożenie krzaków, nawet kostka brukowa, którą wyłożony był podjazd. Zadzwonił dzwonkiem, który wyglądał jak małe dzieło sztuki z tymi wszystkimi zdobieniami w kształcie twarzy potworów czy coś. Po kilku minutach otworzyła mu ciemnowłosa dziewczyna, nie miał problemu z rozpoznaniem jej, wyglądała podobnie do Aleca no i słyszał o niej, bo kto w ich szkole nie słyszał – Isabelle Lightwood w ciągu ośmiu godzin stała się hitem. Trzymała w dłoni kilka zwykłych, drewnianych kredek w losowych kolorach, a w drugiej pudełko ciastek.

– O, cześć! – przywitała się zdziwiona. – Ty jesteś...?

– Magnus Bane – uśmiechnął się szarmancko i ukłonił lekko. – Szukam Alexandra, jest w domu?

Zamrugała i chyba nawet nie myśląc, wcisnęła mu trzymane rzeczy do rąk i wskazała kierunek przeciwny do tego, z którego przyszedł. Miała pomalowane w połowie paznokcie na ciemny fiolet, pewnie jej przerwał.

– Idź w tamtą stronę. Za kilkaset metrów po lewej będą ruiny starego kościoła, znajdziesz go na tyłach, daj mu ciastka i kredki. Jeśli nie będzie go tam, po prostu go zawołaj, ale nie używaj jego pełnego imienia, bo cię trzaśnie. – Popchnęła go lekko w plecy, prawie strącając z niskich schodków. – Miło było cię poznać! I przepraszam za to wszystko, myślałam że Alec wrócił po kredki, o które prosił.

Zaczął już odchodzić poprawiając sobie w rękach niemałe pudełko ciastek, gdy dobiegł go krzyk zawierający jej imię. Odpowiedział jej, że wie o tym i ruszył w dół ulicy, z daleka widząc wieżę zruinowanego kościoła. Przyśpieszył trochę.  
Na miejscu był w kilka minut. Stanął przed wysoką wieżą z jasnej cegły czy tam kamienia opatrzonej w monstrualnej wielkości, drewniane drzwi. Całość opleciona była bluszczem, który dostał się nawet do środka przez częściowo wybite witraże, które wyróżniały się na tle zieleniny szkłem w ciepłych kolorach.

Przeszedł obok, potykając się o kilka większych bloków leżących na ziemi i znalazł się na zarośniętych bujną roślinnością ruinach ścian prawdopodobnego prezbiterium. Na jednym z większych fragmentów leżących na podwyższeniu, które pozostało po ołtarzu, widział ciemną postać w pozycji półleżącej opartej o plecak, wpatrującą się w notatnik oparty na kolanach. Na uszach miał słuchawki, ale po chwili je ściągnął i zawiesił na szyi. Zdawało mu się, że go zauważył, ale nie dał mu tego poznać, tylko dalej rysował.

– Przywitasz się czy masz zamiar się na mnie patrzeć bez końca? – usłyszał w końcu z ust Aleca, gdy tak stał i bezwstydnie się gapił na tego anioła, który nie mógł wyglądać lepiej w tej scenerii. Gdyby miał aparat, zrobiłby mu zdjęcie, oprawił w piękną ramkę i powiesił na ścianie w takim miejscu, gdzie wszyscy by je widzieli.

– Podziwiam widoki i właśnie mi w tym przeszkodziłeś – odparł i podszedł do niego, kładąc mu na piersi trzymane dotychczas przedmioty. – Isabelle kazała mi to przynieść.

Lightwood uśmiechnął się, odłożył wszystko ostrożnie wraz z notatnikiem na ziemię i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Przesunął się kawałek w bok, by zrobić mu miejsce, które chętnie przyjął, trochę się nachodził, nim tam dotarł.

– Więc tutaj... – nie miał pojęcia jak zacząć rozmowę, pierwszy raz miał być portretowany.

– Spędzam czas czy będę cię rysował? – Spojrzał na niego tymi swoimi zabójczo niebieskimi oczami. – Tak i nie do końca.

– Nie tutaj będę miał mój przepiękny portret?

– Powiedziałem, nie do końca, a nie, że nie tutaj. – Coś błysnęło w jego oczach, gdy zeskoczył i zebrał swoje rzeczy. – Chodź za mną.

Przeszli na środek prezbiterium, gdzie był ślad po ołtarzu i dziwna klapa, którą Alec szybko otworzył, jakby ważyła nie więcej niż pół kilo. Zeszli po kamiennych, wytartych schodach dość głęboko pod ziemię, gdzie ciągnął się korytarz oświetlony pochodniami.

– Specjalnie dla ciebie zszedłem tu wcześniej, żeby wszystko zapalić, jakbyś prawie bał się ciemności – rzucił niebieskooki przez ramię, gdy przemierzali kolejne metry zimnych podziemi.

W końcu dotarli do dosyć dużej sali, w której stało coś na wzór tronu otoczonego kilkoma podniszczonymi sztandarami z wymalowanymi na nich dziwnymi wzorami. Odruchowo podszedł do tronu i go dotknął, pod palcami czuł nierówności. Dopiero po tym zauważył te kilka szczególnych elementów wystroju wnętrza – ścianę ułożone w pięciokąt z niszami, w których wisiały kamienne naczynia na kształt kropielnic, a nad nimi maski potworów podobnych do tych, co na ścianach domu Lightwoodów. Pochodnie płonące obok masek i woolsack odłożony gdzieś na boku, wraz z dziwną wanną.

Stanął gdzieś na środku i patrzył, jak Alec siada za sztalugą na której leżał jakiś ogromny szkicownik. Kompletnie nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Usiąść? Postać jeszcze chwilę?

– Usiądź na tronie tak, jakbyś wiedział, że jesteś panem całego świata i nikt nie może ci zaszkodzić – odezwał się nagle Lightwood.

Wykonał polecenie, jakimś cudem wiedział o co mu chodzi. Usiadł bokiem, prawą nogę przerzucił przez jeden podramiennik, a podbródek położył na lewą pięść, którą oparł na drugim. Na twarz przydział najbardziej arogancki wyraz twarzy na jaki go było stać.

Alec wyjrzał zza sztalugi i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jego oczy błysnęły czymś nieznanym. Z ołówkiem w dłoni podszedł do niego, trochę go poprzestawiał i podał mu czarno-czerwoną różę.

– Skąd ją wziąłeś? – zapytał ciekaw, nigdy nie widział takiej odmiany.

– Moja słodka tajemnica – uśmiechnął się tajemniczo niebieskooki. – Możliwe, że bawiłem się genetyką. A teraz siedź cicho i się nie ruszaj.

Grzecznie siedział, bez ruchu, chyba nawet nie oddychał albo się po prostu zapominał. Słuchał tego, co mówił Alexander, głównie o tym, co widział w świecie. Szczególnie podobało mu się, gdy zachwycał się architekturą. W jego głosie słychać było wtedy emocje, których zazwyczaj było mało. Coś się w nim odblokowywało.

Dwie lub trzy godziny później, Alec odłożył ołówek i wstał z westchnieniem ulgi. Ciało Magnusa zaprotestowało, gdy usiadł prosto. Rysownik podszedł do niego i zaoferował mu dłoń, którą chętnie przyjął. Na miękkich nogach, przeszedł oparty na Alecu do sztalugi i tam znowu usiadł. Rysunek już teraz prezentował się niezwykle, nawet bez kolorów czy wielu cieni.

– W domu dołożę trochę kolorów, jak na razie pozostanie to w takim stanie. 

– Czy to są skrzydła? – zapytał Magnus, wskazując na krzywe wychodzące zza jego pleców. – Widzę, że miałeś wizję, ale nie miałeś modela.

– Jace odmówił dawno temu, a Izzy w to wolałem nie wciągać, bo nie wysiedziałaby tyle bez ruchu.

Zaczął chować swoje rzeczy i trochę opowiadał o koncepcji, jaką sobie uformował. Na sam koniec zamknął szkicownik, założył plecak i wystawił ramię, by Azjata mógł się wspomóc z chodzeniem.

– Nie trzeba, już jest lepiej. – Bane wstał i choć wciąż nie czuł części nóg, dzielnie szedł obok Aleca aż na powierzchnię. Tam zamknęli pokrywę i skierowali się w stronę domu Lightwooda.

– Chcesz wpaść? – zapytał artysta, gdy byli gdzieś w połowie drogi. – Nie jest jakoś późno, ale wypadałoby coś w końcu zjeść.

– Jeśli nie będę przeszkadzał, to bez problemu. – Nie chciał wracać do mieszkania. Nie gdy jego współlokatorzy znów się kłócą o kolejną bzdurę, a on musiałby znów wybierać stronę między marudnym Raphaelem a głośną i irytującą Camille.

– Nie bardzo chcę gotować, a Izzy nie dopuszczę do garnków – rzucił Alec, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni. – Pizza czy chińczyk?

– Pizza brzmi spoko.

Do domu doszli w ciszy, ale gdy tylko przeszli przez próg zaczął się mały sajgon. Pierwsza była Isabelle, która zachwycała się czerwoną koszulą wyszywaną w kwiaty i czarnymi spodniami Magnusa. Zaraz po niej przyszedł Jace z jakże pięknym tekstem:

– Znowu kogoś sprowadziłeś? To moja rola.

Co oczywiście lekko zdziwiło Magnusa, którego brak kontekstu zupełnie zbił z tropu. Z pytaniem o to zaczekał, aż rodzeństwo Aleca odejdzie, a oni znajdą się w jego pokoju, który na chwilę przerwał mu rozmyślanie.  
Pomieszczenie do najmniejszych nie należało, ale nie było też przesadnie ogromne. Podłoga wyłożona była ciemnym drewnem, a ściany były szare. Mebli nie było dużo – łóżko, stoliki nocne, biurko, spora szafa, trochę półek z książkami i sztaluga w kącie. Główną rolę w wyglądzie pełniły rysunki, które wypełniały ściany. Widział portrety i krajobrazy miasta, większość czarno-białych, choć bywały takie z dodatkiem koloru. Jednak największe wrażenie zrobiło na nim to, co zdobiło ścianę, na której znajdowały się drzwi. Widział tam mozaikę z rysunków, która prezentowała mu to, co znał od lat – fasadę Brooklińskiej kamienicy, którą podziwiał dzień po dniu. Stanął pod przeciwną ścianą i napawał się arcydziełem, które znalazł. Kilka fragmentów było kolorowych, widział wtedy okna odbijające zachodzące słońce i brudne cegły, które zaprzeczały jego definicji ideału, a jednak znajdowały się w niej jako element stały. Gdy spoglądał na te fragmenty jednego dzieła nie widział już miejsca, z którego uciekał każdego ranka, tylko miejsce, które wydawało się być zbyt piękne i odległe, by pasować do krajobrazu jaki serwuje im Nowy Jork pełen brudów i kakofonii dźwięków. Poznawał okolicę jako tę, w której mieszkał. Powoli zaczynał dostrzegać coraz więcej detali – doniczki w oknach, zmęczone twarze osób idących po chodniku tuż pod murem i drapacze chmur. Drapacze chmur, narysowane niewyraźnie, jakby artysta uznał je za zbędne; które tak zaburzały ten dziwny kadr odległego miejsca i przypominały o tym, że ta metropolia to jedno z ostatnich miejsc, gdzie ślady pierwszych mieszkańców kontrastują z szybkim i nieuważnym życiem współczesności.

– Podoba się? – zapytał go z uśmiechem Alec, wchodząc do pokoju z pudełkiem pizzy.

Zapomniał, że jest u niego. Zapomniał, że to on jest autorem tego cuda. Dawno nie tracił kontaktu z rzeczywistością i zazwyczaj tego nie lubił, jednak tym razem chciał jeszcze raz zanurzyć się w tej półświadomości. Uśmiech, którym został niejako nagrodzony za podziwianie, za analizowanie, za zamknięcie się w świecie dzieła, mógłby pozostać tak na zawsze. Rozświetlał niebieskie jak lazurowe wybrzeże oczy i nadawał im niezwykłego blasku, który nijak miał się do tych, które osiągał pracą lamp studyjnych w swoich pracach. Znów poczuł przemożną część zrobienia zdjęcia. Ale nie, wspomnienia. Wspomnienia to to, czego nikt już nie docenia w dobie smartfonów, na których dysku można zapisać wszystko.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak pospolity widok zmieniłeś w ósmy cud świata. To wręcz niemożliwe – powiedział cicho Magnus, przenosząc wzrok ze ściany na Aleca już na stałe.

Wciąż się uśmiechał, co mile łechtało ego Magnusa, wbrew pozorom rzadko czuł się doceniany w jakikolwiek sposób. Był próżny, przyznawał to, jednak był łasy na coś więcej niż puste i powtarzające się komplementy dotyczące jego strojów. Żądał pochwał jego zdjęć, jego twórczości, chciał usłyszeć, że zdjęcia które robi są magiczne, a nie kolejnego głosu, który wychwala koszulę.

Niebieskooki odłożył pudełko na biurko i stanął obok Bane'a, który poczuł bijące ciepło z ciała wyższego chłopaka. Albo tylko mu się zdawało? Może to po prostu słońce wpadające przez okno. Stali tak przez chwilę, patrząc w ciszy na mozaikę.

– Wciąż jej nie skończyłem, nawet po tak długim czasie – powiedział bardzo cicho Alec. – Ale nie potrafię się za to zabrać. Coś mnie blokuje.

– O co chodziło twojemu bratu, gdy weszliśmy? – zapytał Magnus, chcąc zmienić temat.

Melancholia zniknęła z twarzy Aleca w ciągu kilku chwil, choć wciąż była widoczna w jego oczach. Zaśmiał się cicho i smutnawo, po czym odwrócił w stronę Azjaty.

– To raczej długa historia z wyjaśnieniem wewnętrznego żartu – zaczął spokojnie, patrząc mu w oczy. Widział w nich niepewność. – Krótko mówiąc, podczas drugiego roku poza Stanami sprowadziłem do domu tylu ludzi, że wszyscy zaczęli mi z tego powodu docinać, głównie Jace. Dosyć stara historia i za każdym razem, gdy jest opowiadana, jakimś cudem dostaje się do niej więcej i więcej nazwisk.

Znów zapadła cisza, tym razem trochę mniej komfortowa. Szybko przypomnieli sobie o stygnącej pizzy, więc bezruch trwał jedynie chwilę. Wręcz rzucili się na karton i w mig zapomnieli o tym, co powiedział Alec. Jedli słuchając losowej muzyki narzucanej przez Spotify, włączonej przez właściciela pokoju. 

I siedzieli tak to późnej nocy, Magnus trochę obserwował jak Lightwood dodaje skrzydeł portretowi z podziemi, trochę pisał wypracowania dla Willa, a trochę powstrzymywał się do autentycznego sięgnięcia do torby po aparat. Czuł prawie niemożliwą do opanowania chęć zrobienia teraz najbardziej spontanicznej sesji zdjęciowej w całym swoim życiu. W głowie miał już nawet tytuł: beauté dans l'inconscient. Bardzo rzadko używał języków, jednak tym razem francuski wydał mu się bardziej wyrafinowany niż angielski.

– Piękno w nieświadomości – mruknął pod nosem, myśląc nad tym, jak pięknie by te zdjęcia wyglądały, gdyby po zmianie na biało-czarne wyodrębniłby niebieskie elementy. – Idealnie pasuje...

– Co?

– Nic, nic – zmieszał się, gdy Alec usłyszał te kilka słów.

– Proszę, nagle Pan Fotograf nie chce się chwalić pomysłami na zdjęcia? – To było okrutne ze jego strony, że pozwolił mu się zadręczać myślami o niemożliwości zrobienia czegokolwiek w kierunku zdjęć, a wiedział o tym.

– Chciałem ci sam powiedzieć...

– O czym? Że robisz zdjęcia czy że od kilku godzin powstrzymujesz się od zrobienia mi "tego cholernego zdjęcia"? – Na widok jego zdziwionej miny, Alec zaśmiał się odrzucając głowę w tył. – Słyszałem każde takie stwierdzenie. Niektóre były śmieszne, szczególnie te, w których stwierdzałeś, że jesteś piekielnie głupi, a ja przystojny.

Azjata zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej. Zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy i wstał z łóżka, na którym dotychczas siedział. Zarzucił plecak na plecy tak gwałtownie, że nieprzyjemnie wbił mu się w plecy.

– Chyba powinienem już pójść... Rano trzeba iść do szkoły, a mam kawałek do przejścia... – Zaczął przechodzić do wyjścia, ale drogę zagrodził mu wyższy chłopak.

– Odwiozę cię, nie musisz iść. Ale najpierw zobacz, co stworzyłem. – Podprowadził Magnusa do biurka, przy którym pracował nad rysunkiem i pokazał mu już wersję ze skrzydłami, które bardziej przypominały takie demoniczne, niż anielskie, jednak w tej wersji wydawały się bardziej perfekcyjne niż nie. Nawet, jeśli od dołu się paliły, ukazując resztki zwykłych piór; nawet jeśli były pełne dziur, nadpaleń i gołych... kości? Na kartkę nałożono już kilka kolorów, głównie czerwień, która podkreślała barwę koszuli w kilku miejscach i płomień na skrzydłach. Był też złoty element – jego oczy, które wydawały się być odbiciem tych należących do samego Szatana.

– To jest... – głos uwiązł mu w gardle, nie był w stanie wymyślić wystarczającego komplementu na to... arcydzieło.

– Wiem – odpowiedział mu Alec. – Chodź, jak sam zauważyłeś jest mega późno, a rano trzeba iść do szkoły. Choć nie wiem, czy pierwsza w nocy to późno czy już bliżej do wcześnie.

Przeszli do garażu, w którym stało kilka aut. Niebieskooki wskazał mu czarne BMW, do którego wsiedli. Magnus mieszkał dwie dzielnice dalej, więc krótką drogę wypełnił paplaniem o tym, jak dostał się na kilkumiesięczny staż do Vogue, jak nikt nigdy nie docenia jego prac i innych takich.  
Gdy znaleźli się pod jego kamienicą, pożegnali się szybko, ale gdy już odchodził, Alec krzyknął mu, że może rano go po drodze zabrać, jeśli chce.

***

W mieszkaniu było ciemno i cicho, doszedł do wniosku, że Camille i Raphael już spali. W Przedsionku włączył światło, by nie zabić się przy zdejmowaniu butów i zaraz przeszedł do kuchni w poszukiwaniu wody. Nagle za nim usłyszał chrząknięcie i to w unisonie dwóch osób. Odwrócił się i spojrzał w oczy jego po części zmartwionym, a po części wkurzonym współlokatorom.

– Mogłeś chociaż napisać, że nie wrócisz o normalnej porze – oznajmił sucho Raphael. – Może nie jesteśmy twoimi opiekunami, ale powinniśmy o tym wiedzieć.

– Jasne, jasne – odpowiedział mu niemrawo. Zrezygnował z szukania wody i przecisnął się w drzwiach.

– Gdzie idziesz? – zapytała Camille.

– Pod prysznic? A potem do łóżka? – odparł z największą oczywistością w głosie. – Rano idę do szkoły, pamiętasz?

Wykonał co powiedział, a tuż przed zaśnięciem przyszło mu do głowy, że wypadałoby przeprosić. Ale może jutro o tym pomyśli...

Tej nocy śniły mu się anioły o niebieskich oczach i płonących, czarnych skrzydłach. Trzymające w dłoniach róże, które kolcami boleśnie przebijały skórę dłoni, które wciąż niestrudzenie je trzymały.

Do Aleca napisał na godzinę przed lekcjami, przypominając o nocnej wymianie zdań, miał przyjechać za pół godziny. Poranne korki w Nowym Jorku to już fragment codziennej rutyny każdego mieszkańca. Podjechali pod niego wręcz punktualnie o siódmej trzydzieści i jechali w atmosferze przesłuchania całą czwórką – Alexander za kierownicą, Isabelle na miejscu pasażera, a Jace i Magnus na tylnej kanapie. Rodzeństwo jego portrecisty wypytywało go o wszystko: hobby, ulubione seriale, ulubione drinki, ulubiony klub (w następstwie powiedzenia, że uwielbia imprezy) i tak dalej, aż nie stanęli na parkingu szkoły. Tam zaatakowani zostali przez przyjaciół młodszych Lightwoodów, więc Magnus i Alec zostali sami na parkingu.

– Chcesz się dzisiaj pogapić jak kończę portret? – zapytał go nagle. – Chyba że nie interesuje cię moja wizja i jak ją tworzę.

– Przyjść do kościoła?

– Do mnie, w ruinach nie ma zbyt dobrego światła.

Zajęcia zaczynali od godziny z Willem, więc od razu udali się do jego klasy. Wszyscy już tam byli, brakowało tylko ich i nauczyciela, który zjawił się chwilę po nich. Lekcja zaczęła się od zapisania tematu na tablicy: Szaleństwo - przekleństwo wielkiej wyobraźni. Trochę dziwny, jednak jakoś pasował do nieco ekscentrycznej osobowości wykładowcy literatury. Tym razem zamiast na krześle usiadł na biurku i śmiesznie pomachał nogami, nagle wydał się być o wiele młodszym.

– Alec! – zawołał wesoło. – Jak tam twoje dzieło? Zobaczymy je jutro?

– Postaram się – odpowiedział niemrawo Alec. W porównaniu z Willem był chmurą gradową.

– Alec, uśmiechnij się! – zawołał nauczyciel i wyrzucił ręce w górę. – W tej klasie nie tolerujemy ponuraków, gdy mam tak dobry humor jak dziś! Albo się uśmiechniesz albo zażądam większej ilości prac.

Po pogrożeniu palcem, Lightwood się lekko uśmiechnął. Tym razem nie rozjaśniło to jego oczu, co z niejakim smutkiem zauważył Magnus. W takiej wersji uśmiechu wydawało mu się, że Alec Lightwood ma o wiele więcej warstw niż mógłby się spodziewać. Nagle widział nie artystę, nie człowieka, a wojownika. Ta lekko zaciśnięta szczęka, dziwny błysk w oku i nieszczery uśmiech, to zdecydowanie przypominało mu wojownika.

– No i to mi się podoba! – wykrzyknął Will i zeskoczył z biurka. – A teraz do tematu! Wyobraźnia... Kto jej nie ma? Prawdopodobnie każdy oprócz korpo-szczurów. Bo nie ukrywajmy, korporacje niszczą ludzkie umysły.

Lekcja zaczęła się jak każda, od pół-śmiesznego wstępu. Później było tylko lepiej i lepiej, a już dawno nikt tak chętnie nie robił notatek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam wszystkich ponownie! Jeśli ktoś mnie znalazł na Wattpadzie, to może zauważyć, że data wstawienia rozdziału tutaj jest inna. Na wattpadzie pojawił się 8, a w momencie w którym to piszę jest 13 (chwalmy twórców tej platformy za możliwość zmiany daty publikacji).
> 
> Kolejny rozdział: (okolice) 27.09.2019


	4. Cisza i Brooklyn

_– Im większa wyobraźnia, tym większe ryzyko, że człowiek zwariuje. Nikt nie wie, czy na pewno zeświruje, ale zawsze jest ta tycia szansa. Wielu moich znajomych teraz siedzi trzy razy w tygodniu w gabinetach doktorów borykając się ze wszystkimi możliwymi schorzeniami, często urojonymi. – W głosie Willa dało się słyszeć smutek. – Znam też innych ludzi, którzy w obawie przed własnym umysłem popadli w nałogi, wyjechali z kraju, odizolowali się od społeczeństwa. Tylko oni i sztuka oraz brak niepotrzebnego im do życia zdrowego rozsądku._

Słowa nauczyciela brzęczały mu w głowie, przedstawione sytuacje porównywał do tego, co stało się z nim. Do ucieczki, do wszelkich problemów których narobił sobie za granicą. Prawie wszystko widział u siebie. 

Tylko nie fotel u psychiatry. Gdy został siłą zaciągnięty do jednego w Hiszpanii więcej już tam nie wszedł, przez całe sześć miesięcy, które spędzili na południu. Później była Francja, Czechy i Bułgaria, ale już nigdzie nie próbowano tego samego. Może i miał ADHD, ale jednak nie czuje się na tyle tym dotknięty, by od razu spędzać godziny na kozetce. Przez krótką chwilę próbowali terapii rodzinnej, ale to było już dużo później, w Australii. Nie poszło najgorzej, od dziecka mieli jakiś ustalony sposób traktowania go. Ale raczej skupiają się na tabletkach, terapia w ciągłej podróży jest nierealna.

Nagle poczuł szarpnięcie za łokieć. Był to Magnus, który zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę schodów na wyższe piętro. Przeszli jakieś pół korytarza za daleko, a dzwonek pewnie już zadzwonił. Skupił się na myśleniu. Jak zwykle. Ważne, że ktoś był obok i go w miarę kontrolował. Choć pewnie wcześniej nastąpiła chwila zwątpienia w rozum.

– Czas na matmę. Idioto. – No i szli tak aż na kolejne piętro powtarzając to, co robili dzień wcześniej. Czyli Magnus ciągnął go za pasek z plecaka w stronę klasy.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. – Zatrzymał się. – Od kiedy chodzisz ze mną na matmę? Jesteś w innej grupie.

– Przenieśli mnie, bo podobno potrzebujesz kogoś, kto utrzyma cię na ziemi. – Odchrząknął i wszedł do klasy. Zajęli miejsca na końcu, obok siebie. – Nie wiem do końca o co chodzi, ale i tak nie lubiłem poprzedniej grupy. Byli cholernymi snobami, zadufanymi w sobie bogaczami.

– Tutaj masz tylko nerdów i mojego brata, który do najwybitniejszych nie należy.

Niewiele czasu minęło, by sala się wypełniła, a nauczyciel wszedł tuż za ostatnimi uczniami. Facet był w średnim wieku i wyglądał na zmęczonego życiem. Rozłożył swoje rzeczy na biurku, wyciągnął laptopa, kilka książek i usiadł bez energii na krześle. Rozejrzał się po sali, przemknął wzrokiem bo wszystkich i zatrzymał się na Magnusie. Wolno zmarszczył brwi.

– Ciebie nie znam. – Pokazał na niego i wrócił do miny zmęczonego człowieka.

– Jestem Magnus Bane. Przenieśli mnie pierwszej grupy.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo Alexander potrzebuje kamienia, który utrzyma go na ziemi. Trafiło na mnie.

– Alec – mruknął mu w odpowiedzi właściciel tego imienia.

– Oh, zamknij się. Nie o tym teraz rozmawiamy.

– Witaj więc na pokładzie grupy drugiej – odpowiedział w końcu nauczyciel głosem wypranym z emocji. – Pewnie mnie, znasz, ale uprzejmość wymaga czy coś takiego. Jestem John Shermann.

Nastała cisza, a za oknem przejechała ciężarówka. Nauczyciel zastygł w bezruchu i wydawał się spać. Ale po chwili się poruszył, leniwym ruchem wstał i zapisał temat. Prosty jak nigdy, nie chciał się męczyć tłumaczeniem. _Rachunek prawdopodobieństwa._ Wskazał kilka stron do zrobienia, a sam zasnął bez większych problemów. Po tylu latach już nic go nie dziwi, a to jedna z tych normalniejszych rzeczy.

Godzina przebiegała wolno, bardzo wolno. I cicho, jakby ktoś wyciszył cały świat. Cały świat oprócz cichego chrapania matematyka. Obudził się na pięć minut przed końcem zajęć i wygonił ich z sali. Rozeszli się po szkole, Magnus i Alec wylądowali na parterze obok stołówki. Tam czekali na dzwonek, chcieli wyjść poza budynek ale zasady to zasady, możesz to zrobić tylko po dzwonku. Po prostu woźny nikogo nie wypuści.  
Nie czekali długo, tuż po pojawieniu się uczniów na korytarzu ruszyli do głównego wyjścia. Nikt ich nie zatrzymał, nikt na nich nie spojrzał. Najstarsi uczniowie mogą opuszczać kampus kiedy im się żywnie podoba. Więc wyruszyli ku przygodzie!

Czyli do KFC na rogu ulicy. Gdzie spędzili kolejne półtorej godziny by ominąć biologię z panną Bellą Waller i wrócić tuż po WF-ie, który był im stanowczo zbędny do życia. Nie chcąc być złapanym, weszli do szkoły w momencie, w którym inni ją opuszczali. Wmieszali się w tłum i przeszli na drugi koniec szkoły prawie niezauważeni, ale dopadła ich Isabelle. I to tuż przed biblioteką, w której mieli zamiar – a przynajmniej Magnus – na kolejne około półtorej godziny. Alec jedynie tam wszedł i wypożyczył losowy skandynawski kryminał. A Magnus został sam na sam między półkami z romansami.

Ponownie spotkali się dopiero po lekcjach, zmierzając na parking. Odwożąc Bane'a do mieszkania, umówili się na siedemnastą w domu Lightwoodów, by dokończyć portret. Gdy dotarli już do domu, Jace i Izzy przyparli starszego brata do wyimaginowanego muru. I czekali aż im powie, co go łączy z Magnusem. Najbardziej naciskała Izzy, chcąc wiedzieć, dlaczego Alec tak szybko mu zaufał, co można było zaliczyć do cudu.

Najstarszy z rodzeństwa miał bowiem problemy z zaufaniem, szczególnie ludziom, którzy wyglądają inaczej. Jednak nie w rasistowski sposób, chodziło raczej o kolory, charakter, ogólną krzykliwość. A Magnus był wszystkim, co najbardziej przeszkadzało, wraz z pogodnym podejściem do życia, którego brakowało Alecowi.

Gdy dali mu spokój, rysownik udał się do swojego pokoju i spojrzał na szkicownik leżący na biurku. Nagle poczuł, że nienawidzi tego rysunku. Nawet nie wiedział dlaczego, po prostu ją poczuł. Ale nie chciał go zniszczyć, tylko odłożyć tak, by nie musieć go już nigdy oglądać. Niczym Dorian Gray, ukrywający starzejący się portret. Odłożył torbę na bok i zamknął zeszyt. Z szuflady biurka wyciągnął pudełko kredek ołówkowych i podszedł z nim do ściany, na której wisiał portret Brooklynu. Zbliżył się do miejsca, gdzie skończył ostatnio – okno na drugim piętrze, tuż pod wieżowcami. Zaczął od czerwieni cegieł, mocniejszymi ruchami akcentował każdy cień, wyrzucając tym samym z siebie nieprzychylne uczucia płynące do portretu. W oryginalnym pomyśle całość obrazu miała być spójna i idealnie spójna pod każdym względem. Jednak później się to zmieniło, gdy kolorami i stylem wykonania zaczął wyrażać swoje uczucia. Tak właśnie nastał ten idealny chaos, bo mimo wszystko każdy fragment był perfekcyjnie spójny.

Po odłożeniu pierwszej kredki stanął pod przeciwną ścianą i spojrzał na całość. Pierwsze dwa fragmenty, te najwyższe, po lewej stronie; były zwyczajne, pokolorowane jak najzwyklejsza kolorowanka. Kolejne już były inne, jeden pomalował, ciemnymi kolorami – była to melancholia. Zaraz obok niej był kolaż z malutkich fragmentów czasopism, gdyby nie wiedział o tym, to zastanawiałby się, jak twórca otrzymał taką fakturę. W nim widział zagubienie. Później było kilka pokolorowanych jasnymi odcieniami, lekko przykładając kredkę do papieru – w nich szczęście, radość i beztroskę. Kolejne były wciąż jedynie szkicami, a kawałek, który właśnie zaczął był odczuwalnie negatywny. Czerwień patrzyła na niego, krzycząc, a zielony fragment donicy w oknie stał się niezdecydowaniem, które odczuwał względem samego siebie, gdy myślał o tym, jak szybko przyzwyczaił się do tego, że Magnus stoi u jego boku.

Gdy tak stał, do pokoju wszedł Jace i się na niego patrzył, opierając o drzwi. Tęsknił za tymi momentami bez kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym, ale tylko u swojego brata, sam bał się takich odlotów, tego braku kontroli. Ale Alec wydawał się w takich momentach najbardziej sobą, znikały z jego twarzy wszystkie maski, które przybierał w ciągu dnia i wszystkie zmartwienia w postaci drobnych zmarszczek. Był inny od nich, ale w dobry sposób, potrafił odizolować się od tego, co go otacza i po prostu odpocząć, nie żyć tylko i wyłącznie hałasem miasta. W momencie, w którym zobaczył Magnusa, zaczął się martwić o Aleca, ale fakt, że znów zawiesił się poza świadomością, napełnił go absolutną radością i szczęściem, bo wróciła dusza artysty.

Oczywiście było to elementem poprawy stosunków w ich rodzinie. Nagle przestali być cieniami, a stali się ludźmi. Tego ranka ich matka nawet przywitała ich ojca, chłodnym bo chłodnym, ale dzień dobry. Jednak to miasto miało w sobie coś dobrego.

Ale nie po to przyszedł do brata, chciał go zapytać o to, co tworzy. Bo nigdy nie chodził do ruin by _posiedzieć_. Były one pracownią, w której powstały najlepsze prace, choć schował wszystkie, gdy mieli opuścić dom. Nikt nie wie, gdzie je dał, a nie odważyli się ich szukać.  
Nie wydał żadnego dźwięku, ale jakoś zwrócił uwagę brata, który podszedł do niego. Stanęli na przeciw siebie, każdy w innej pozie – on z rękami w kieszeniach bluzy, a Alec ze splecionymi na piersi. Widać było różnicę, który z nich jest zamknięty na innych.

– Czego chcesz? – zaczął bezceremonialnie.

– Co rysujesz tym razem? – odpowiedział tym samym tonem. – Nigdy bez powodu nie ma cię w ruinach, a nie byłeś tam od wypadku.

– Portret na zajęcia. Coś jeszcze? – Zrobił krok w tył.

– Pokażesz?

– Dlaczego miałbym? – Odsunął się jeszcze bardziej.

– Wcześniej pokazywałeś mi wszystko.

– Może się to zmieniło? – Przesunął się kawałek w stronę biurka. – Minęło pięć lat, nie sądzisz, że czasem potrzebne są zmiany? Nawet tak błahych rzeczy?

Mimo to otworzył zeszyt leżący na biurku i wskazał go gestem dłoni. Jace podszedł i obejrzał już prawie skończoną pracę. Podobała mu się, była taka... inna. Zazwyczaj w pracach Aleca królował realizm, idealne cienie i kolory, a tutaj widział małorealistyczne skrzydła, a oczy postaci go przyciągały. Wiedział, że Bane ma nietypowe tęczówki, ale to... To było piękne. Może nie tyle piękne, co majestatyczne i intrygujące. Chciał móc usłyszeć historię osoby z obrazu. W takich momentach podziwiał brata, jego pasję i wyobraźnię.

– Możesz już iść, chcę skończyć fragment ściany nim Magnus przyjdzie. – Zamknął blok i chwycił porzuconą na łóżku pomarańczową kredkę.

– Po co przychodzi? – zapytał na odchodne Jace.

– Nie mogę mu zabronić patrzenia, jak kończę jego portret – odmruknął w odpowiedzi artysta i zaczął ostentacyjnie ignorować blondyna, który wycofał się z pokoju. – Jest miłym urozmaiceniem tego procesu – dodał już do siebie, wracając do kolorowania.

Fragment powoli nabierał kolorów, które mimo pełne wielu negatywnych emocji neutralizowały się pod naciskiem błękitu nieba skrywającego w sobie ledwo widoczne sylwetki wieżowców. Czerwona cegła nie była już brudna, tylko żywa i ziejąca złością, a żółte zasłony w oknie zdawał się mówić _ty fałszywy chuju_ , choć z całych sił starał się ich nie akcentować. Miał nadzieję, że tylko on go to tak odczytywał i nikt nie będzie się zastanawiał, dlaczego autor postanowił obrazić samego siebie.

Po odłożeniu kredek na biurko, spojrzał na swoje ręce. Były kolorowe, traktował to jako element twórczy, ale tym razem się uśmiechnął. Tak bez większego powodu. Poszedł umyć ręce, a gdy wrócił, założył słuchawki, włączył składankę na Spotify i otworzył duży szkicownik. Nie musiał czekać na Magnusa, by wrócić do portretu. Gdy już nie miał w sobie tego, co mu przeszkadzało, mógł dodać akcenty skrzydłom. Niby były czarne, miały być przedstawieniem zła, tak chciał je ozłocić, dodać im wartości najwyższej. Pokazać, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak czerń i biel, że każdy brud na tym świecie może przynieść coś zupełnie innego.

Skrzydła zaświeciły złotem, za to światło wydobywające się z nisz najbliższych do tronu miało zielone barwienie tuż przy krawędziach naczyń. Zieleń wydawała mu się być spokojem, który tak kontrastował z ogniem, który oświetlał scenę; spokój miał być tym elementem wywołującym emocje w konfrontacji z obrazem, chciał by przyszli widzowie bali się postaci. Wiedział, że wychodzi poza granice rozsądnego tworzenia dla ludzi, z którymi musi obcować, ale zbyt dobrze czuł się kreując nową postać, nadając nowego charakteru komuś, kto już wygląda nieludzko. Mógł nawet zaryzykować swoją opinię.

Magnus przyszedł po pół godzinie i zastał go przy dorabianiu zdobień do mis z ogniem. Na szczęście ze zwróceniem na siebie uwagi poczekał, aż podniesie rękę znad rysunku, bo chyba byłby martwy w trybie natychmiastowym, gdyby Alec źle postawiłby choćby kropkę.

– Nie czekałeś na mnie? – zapytał, kładąc rzeczy na łóżku. – Czuję się obrażony. Mogę zobaczyć?

Lightwood bez słowa odsunął się od biurka, dając wolny dostęp do pracy. Oczy Bane'a rozszerzyły się lekko na widok rysunku, a na ustach pojawił się drobny, nieświadomy uśmiech. Stał tak przez chwilę, skakał wzrokiem z punktu do punktu i szukał podobieństw do miejsca, w którym został stworzony pierwotny obraz, a który teraz stawał się odrębnym miejscem we Wszechświecie.

– Napatrzył się? To won mi stąd – przerwał tą chwilę zachwytu Alec, choć mógł brzmieć burkliwie, uśmiech zdradzał go.

Azjata zaśmiał się cicho i odszedł od biurka, siadając na łóżku. Zabrał się za kolejne z serii wypracowań, tym razem na geografię. Podpadł nauczycielowi, więc miał dwa dni na skończenie pracy o ekologii. Chyba. W sumie nie wie, o czym miał pisać i też nie bardzo się przykładał do jakiejkolwiek logiki. Był zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem kątem oka Aleca, który pochylał się niewiele ponad rysunkiem.

Przez następne dwie lub trzy godziny siedzieli w ciszy, gdzieś w tle leciało Panic! At The Disco, a oni skupiali się na różnych rzeczach. Trochę się ignorowali, ale cały czas pamiętali o drugiej osobie. Magnus po skończeniu wypracowania, wziął jedną z książek stojących na półkach i zaczął ją czytać. Nie do końca wiedział, o czym jest, rozpraszało go szuranie kredek po kartce, tykanie zegarka na jego nadgarstku, a nawet stłumione przez ściany kroki domowników. Najbardziej jednak przeszkadzało mu bicie jego własnego serca, które nagle postanowiło zacząć wybijać głośniejszy rytm. Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie czytania, odrzucił książkę na bok i schował twarz w dłoniach, próbując skupić się na byle którym dźwięku w pokoju, byle nie tym należącym do serca.

Upadek książki na kołdrę zwróciło uwagę Aleca, odrywając go od pracy. Opuścił rękę z ołówkiem i spojrzał na siedzącego bez ruchu Bane'a.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał cicho.

– Tylko moja głowa – dotarł do niego przygłuszony głos. – Znów wariuje.

Artysta podniósł się i podszedł do lewego stolika nocnego. Z jego szuflady wyciągnął pomarańczową buteleczkę. Podał ją Magnusowi, który przyjął ją ze zdziwieniem. Odczytał naklejkę, _Ativan_. Nie spodziewał się go u kogoś tak... Spokojnego jak Alec. Na miejsce wskoczył kolejny puzzel w układance o Lightwoodzie. Wciąż brakowało wielu fragmentów, ale powoli wszystko się klarowało.

Wysypał jedną tabletkę na dłoń i ją połknął. Brał już wcześniej różne środki, ale przerwał po problemach, które pojawiały się po zastosowaniu Valium. Wolał o tym nie pamiętać i przyznawał się do błędu jaki popełnił.

Alec wrócił do rysowania, a Magnus odstawił trochę za głośno buteleczkę na stolik nocny. Podniósł ponownie książkę i przeczytał tytuł. _Portret Doriana Graya_ , słyszał o niej wiele, ale spodziewał się czegoś większego. A w rękach trzymał jakieś dwieście żółtawych stron zawartych w szarej, podniszczonej okładce, z kilku miejsc wystawały małe, kolorowe karteczki. Ostrożnie otwarł na pierwszej stronie i zaczął czytać. Na początku wciąż mieszały mu się słowa, ale im dalej szedł w tekst, tym bardziej do niego przemawiał. Nawet nie zauważył małego uśmiechu na ustach Aleca, który spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

Spokój, który nastał po chwili trwał przez następne dwie godziny, gdy trwały, cały dom poszedł już spać, tylko w jednym pokoju grała cicho muzyka, a dwie osoby zajmowały się różnymi rzeczami. Jeden zaciekle kolorował wielki portret, a drugi zaczytywał się w książce, już nie trącany odgłosami, które go otaczały.

– Skończyłem – oznajmił cichym głosem Alec, gdy za oknem już od dawna panowała ciemność.

Magnus zignorował go, ale po chwili oderwał się od książki i spojrzał, na rozciągającego się Aleca. Spod podwiniętej koszulki wystawał fragment tatuażu i choć normalnie zwróciłby na to uwagę, teraz odłożył książkę i podszedł do biurka, po raz pierwszy od kilku godzin prostując nogi.

Wydawało mu się, że widział ten rysunek już tyle razy, że nie powinien już się nim zachwycać, ale dalej to robił. Złote oczy, zielonkawe światło – to już oglądał. Ale dotychczas nie przyglądał się skrzydłom, a przynajmniej nie dokładnie. Obok przypaleń po ciemnej stronie i gołych kości błyszczało złoto, nie do końca je pojmował, bo niszczyły kompozycję dobro-zło, ale podobało mu się to. Biała część skrzydeł pozostała idealnie biała, ozłocona przy płomieniu między kolorami. Ogień na rysunku grał rolę, widział to. Nie tylko oświetlał, ale też opowiadał historię postaci, budował klimat zagrożenia, ale też i kusił, wraz z tymi oczami, które świeciły bardziej, niż którakolwiek z pochodni. Nad głową postaci widział cień korony, nieobecnej podczas pozowania.

– Jesteś genialny – wydusił w końcu.

– Nie jestem – odpowiedział cicho Alec, teraz stojący obok łóżka.

Znów było cicho, szczególnie gdy playlista się skończyła i już nic nie grało. Tylko szum aut na ulicy odgradzał ich od, nieosiągalnego w Nowym Jorku, bezgłosu.

– Która godzina? – zapytał w końcu Magnus, już normalnie.

Ich uwaga skupiła się na zegarze stojącym na szafce nocnej. Czerwone cyferki pokazywały kilka minut przed pierwszą w nocy, co znaczyło że spędzili zamknięci w pokoju jakieś sześć godzin. Zupełnie tego nie czuli, czas przeleciał, ale opłacało się. Portret był skończony.

– Odwiozę cię – oznajmił Lightwood, wyciągając z szafy czarną bluzę, której rękawy po założeniu podciągnął do łokci.

– Mogę pożyczyć książkę? – wypalił Bane, zbierając swoje rzeczy. – Jest świetna.

– Jasne – zaśmiał się. – Chodź, może zdążymy jeszcze się wyspać.

Zeszli do garażu, starając się nie narobić hałasu. Nie było z tym większego problemu, z garażu wyjechali na tyle szybko, by odgłos silnika nie obudził nikogo. Jechali w ciszy, wyłączyli radio, ogólnie ta noc była cicha, ale nie przeszkadzało to. Była ciekawsza, niż bezsensowna gadanina, która wypełniała całe życie.

– Podjechać rano? – zapytał Alec, wjeżdżając w odpowiednią ulicę.

– Jeśli chcesz.

Rozstali się cichym pożegnaniem i każdy z nich udał się w swoją stronę, chcąc złapać jeszcze garstkę snu, nim będzie trzeba znowu wstać.

Spotkali się dopiero rano, znów we dwoje, tylko oni jechali tego dnia na ósmą do szkoły. Tym razem w samochodzie grało radio, a oni rozmawiali. O wszystkim i o niczym, byleby tylko mówić. Nie pozwolić ciszy się pojawić, ona rządziła wieczorami. Ignorowali zeszyt, leżący na tylnym siedzeniu wraz z torbami.

– Widzimy się o jedenastej? – zapytał Magnus już na parkingu szkoły, dopiero wtedy mieli zajęcia z Willem.

– Innego wyjścia nie ma. – Rozeszli się w różne strony, Alec na geografię, a Magnus na wf.

Szkoła była głośna, bardzo głośna oraz chaotyczna, ale jeśli umiało się patrzeć, była logiczna. Ruch na korytarzach był sprawny, sposób parkowania aut według roczników wręcz genialny, a automaty z przekąskami ustawione tak, by zdarzające się czasem kolejki nie blokowały przejścia. Usiąść można było praktycznie wszędzie, nieprawdopodobna wręcz ilość ławek zajmowała swoje miejsca pod ścianami bez szafek, bocznych korytarzach i na dziedzińcu – nikt nie siedział więc na schodach, jedynie kilku niedobitków sprzed ery ławek, którzy ich nie uznają.

Lekcje były nudne, jak z resztą zawsze, wypełnione zróżnicowanymi emocjami w relacji nauczyciel-uczeń i na odwrót. Na przykład Martin Smith, uczący geografii na samym początku spojrzał na klasę, wzdrygnął się, odmówił trzy modlitwy i dopiero ich przywitał. A zupełnie inaczej było w przypadku Julie Ramirez – wuefistka przywitała klasę nakazując trzydzieści okrążeń wokół boiska.

Od godziny jedenastej dzieliły ich jeszcze dwie lekcje: Aleca hiszpański i fizyka, a Magnusa fizyka i chemia. Każda z nich dłużąca się niemiłosiernie, byleby tylko odciąć ich od wyczekiwanego spotkania z Willem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rozdział: okolice 1.11.19  
> W obecnych warunkach czas pracy wynosi 2-3 tygodni.  
> Przepraszam.


	5. Portret i lunch

Spotkali się pod klasą tuż przed dzwonkiem. Alec miał szkicownik i nerwowo szarpał jego porwaną okładkę, tworząc jeszcze więcej obtarć. Czekali na Willa, chcieli wejść za nim, by od razu pokazać rysunek.

Nauczyciel pojawił się po chwili, nie komentował, ale uśmiechnął się lekko na widok bloku. Weszli tuż za nim, stanęli pod drzwiami i czekali. Aż Will wyciągnie z jakiegoś rogu sztalugę (niepotrzebnie) i zapowie ich (również niepotrzebnie). Było widać, że większość klasy jest ciekawa i mało ich obchodziło, czy wszystko będzie ładnie ustawione, czy lampy nie będą odbijać się od kartek, czy Will powie coś na początek czy po prostu postawią rysunek z tekstem: _patrzcie i podziwiajcie_.

Postawili wspólnymi siłami starą sztalugę i położyli wciąż zamknięty szkicownik. Mimochodem skupiali na sobie uwagę. Nawet jeśli było cicho, to panował ten luz, ten brak konsekwencji, jeśli ktoś zaczął rozmowę albo się zaśmiał. To wszystko się zatrzymało po odsłonięciu. Cisza była jaka była, ale spokojniejsza, taka... cicha. Nagle te kilka cichych rozmów znikło, może nie w tym samym momencie, ale jedna po drugiej. Tak stopniowo wszystko ucichło, ale tylko w klasie. Na zewnątrz dalej jeździły samochody, a w innych klasach trwały zajęcia.

Ale i tak wszystko ucichło na dobre, gdy Will spojrzał na planszę. Stanął bez ruchu, na środku klasy, chyba nie oddychał. Magnus niespokojnie się kręcił, patrząc na wszystkich, a Alec obserwował tylko nauczyciela i jego skaczące po obrazie oczy. Widział w nich błysk, jasny jak słońce, spokojny, a jednocześnie chaotyczny jak płomień. Tak, te niebieskie oczy płonęły.

I tak trwali, cała dwudziestkapiątka, przez wyłącznie dwie minuty, ale długie jak dwie godziny. Wszyscy, prócz artysty i modela chłonęli nieznany obraz postawiony przed nimi. Portret kogoś jednocześnie znanego i obcego, ucznia liceum i nowego bóstwa.

Kolejne osoby zachwycały się kolorami, ich wyrazistością i tymi detalami. Zielonkawe światło, niewiarygodne, czerwone krople spływające z tych dziwnych półmisków na ścianach i złoto oczu. Tak, to ich przyciągało najbardziej, złoto. Złoto jest bogactwem, każdy go pragnie, a to, które kryło się w oczach obiecywało otrzymanie go. Wystarczyłoby zbliżyć się do postaci siedzącej na tronie.

Pierwszy zaczął klaskać Will, cicho, powoli. Wkrótce dołączyły do niego kolejne dłonie i dźwięk powoli wypełniał przestrzeń. Nagły hałas brzmiał upiornie, zupełnie niepasujący do okoliczności. To nie teatr, tutaj nie klaszcze się dla artysty, szkoła ma oceniać, wskazywać drogę, a nie wielbić za pojedyncze osiągnięcia, nawet te najbardziej bagatelne jak narysowanie portretu.

— To jest... Wow – oznajmił spokojnie nauczyciel, nie odwracając wzroku od rysunku. – Muszę przyznać, że tkwiłem w przekonaniu, że pokażesz nam najgorszy poziom jaki widział świat.

Przeszedł przez klasę i stanął obok Aleca. Spojrzał na niego i trochę zdziwił się jego wyrazem twarzy. Spodziewał się dumy albo jakiegoś zadowolenia, ale twarz Lightwooda nie wyrażała nic. Beznamiętnie patrzył na klasę, która nagle widziała go jako nowy wzór sztuki współczesnej, a błękit jego oczu nie był tak mocny jak na ich pierwszej lekcji, gdzie widział w nich tlący się żar niewyraźnej woli walki. Tamtego dnia zaczął się zastanawiać, z kim lub czym można chcieć walczyć tuż po powrocie do znanego miejsca.

— Jak się nazywa? – zapytała nagle Clary Fray. – W sensie portret.

Wszyscy znajdujący się w pomieszczeniu odwrócili się zaciekawieni. W szczególności Magnus, który nawet nie słyszał, by portret zyskał tytuł.

— _C'est le ton qui fait la chanson_ – padła odpowiedź. – Wszystko zależy od sposobu powiedzenia.

Perfekcja w kilku słowach. Tak dobrze dobrane, grające na emocjach, pokazujące, że każdy spojrzał na postać portretu w sposób oceniający. Od razu spostrzegając zło, a może była tam druga strona? Te skrzydła, to były one. One miały coś na celu, musi zapytać o nie, ale później, może przyjdzie do ruin?

— Wirtuoz – mruknął Will i znów przeszedł na środek klasy, by spojrzeć na portret. – Wirtuoz obrazu. Tak, to świetne... Ta korona, ta róża, ten płomień. Cholera jasna! Jak mogłem dać się wkręcić w ten pozornie jednowymiarowy utwór? Przecież tu jest tyle pozornie ukrytej treści, te oczy zwodzą, każą myśleć tylko o jednym. Jedynie geniusz mógł to wymyślić.

Ruszył z powrotem w stronę Aleca, w drodze o mało nie wywracając się o porzucony plecak któregoś z uczniów.

— Ty! – Wskazuje na artystę, nim go dopada i chwyta za ramiona. – Ty jesteś tym geniuszem – dopowiada nagle zachrypniętym głosem.

W niebieskich oczach widać szaleństwo, radość i ogromny płomień, szalejący zarówno w umyśle owładniętym zachwytem i duszy, która po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu znalazła coś, co warte było czegoś więcej niż krótkiej uwagi. A był to portret narysowany przez siedemnastolatka, siedemnastolatka! Powiedział, że nie spodziewał się geniuszu i była to prawda, bo kto mógł wiedzieć, że pieprzony Lightwood jest nowym Picasso? Jeszcze _Lightwood_ , słyszał o tej rodzinie wiele, że są inteligentni jak diabli i sprytniejsi od samego szatana, a wszyscy mają za uszami nie najmniejsze przekręty finansowe. Ale starał się o tym nie myśleć, patrząc na dzieło, zgodnie z tytułem, szukał tego drugiego dna, tej historii, o której nieświadomie mruczał Bane. I ją widział, choć tylko ten skrawek, który pokazywały skrzydła. W ogóle to były one piękne, niby czarno-białe, ale jednak złote, a kolor ten pokrywał się z oczami. Oj tak, oczy, one krążyły aktualnie w jego umyśle, starał się je przypasować gdzieś, bo je już widział, ten kolor, te emocje i pragnienia zawarte w nich... Nie należały one do Magnusa, a przynajmniej nie w pełni. Na pewno je zna.  
Postać na obrazie była wspaniała, symbolika zawarta tak subtelnie... Korona z cienia, róża stapiająca się z tłem... Ideał.

— Mogę go zatrzymać? – zapytał, wyprzedzając kolejną myśl.

— Nie wiem. — Szybka odpowiedź, przemyślana już dawno. Wkrótce prośba zostanie oficjalnie odrzucona.

W milczeniu kiwnął głową i starał się zejść myśleniem na inne tory. Miał lekcję do przeprowadzenia i powinien się na niej skupić. A nie może tego zrobić, gdy ten pieprzony szkicownik dalej będzie leżał na sztaludze. Delikatnie więc podnosi przedmiot i podaje go artyście, jednocześnie zamykając go. Sztaluga szybko ląduje w kącie, a on przysiada na biurku i stara się wyrzucić obraz z głowy. Choćby na te kolejne pół godziny. Lub przekształci to chwilowe osłupienie w temat.

— Porozmawiajmy o symbolizmie – mówi nie za głośno, ale wszyscy go słyszą. – Przed chwilą widzieliśmy portret, istne cudo, jednak ilu z was zagłębiło się w jego przestrzeń? Ilu z was spojrzało w te złote oczy i pomyślało, a _utor jest geniuszem! Jakim cudem w jeden kolor upchnął tak wiele znaczeń?_ Żadne z was, ja z początku też nie, ale teraz zaczynam dostrzegać. Wraz ze skrzydłami tworzą one duet, światło, cień, władza, _bogactwo_. Tak, to ono tutaj chodzi...

Will rozprawiał dalej nad złotem oczu postaci, ale Alec go nie słuchał, zbyt wiele razy sam analizował cały obraz, dwupłaszczyznowość postaci, koronę dodał półświadomie, chcąc podtrzymać obraz nowego bóstwa, które chce zapanować na światem. Z drugiej strony chciał, by druga strona tego medalu była odkryta na tyle, by dało się ją odczytać. Chciał, by każdy widział na portrecie Lucyfera, jego nową personifikację. Archanioła, który jedynie pragnął równości istot. A przynajmniej tak interpretował tę historię, dla niego Szatan wciąż był archaniołem, kimś, kto mocą dorównuje Bogu.

Ciężko wypuścił powietrze z płuc i skoncentrował się na podekscytowanym głosie nauczyciela, który z radością monologował o istocie symboli w tekstach sztuki. Gdzieś pomiędzy chaotycznym wykładem wkradały się przemyślenia Willa na temat portretu, którego temat powoli zaczynał nudzić. Wkrótce na tablicy pojawił się temat: _Symbol przekazu_. Wyrwane z kontekstu, bardzo adekwatne do nauczyciela, ale wciąż nie mające większego sensu.

— Gdy już zakończymy temat, Alec, prosiłbym o twoją interpretację twojego obrazu. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Will usiadł na biurku i gwałtownie wyrzucił ręce w dziwnym geście. – Złoto! Widzieliście je, było w oczach postaci i na jej skrzydłach, zlewały się i kontrastowały ze wszystkim. Czym jest złoto? Amelie, powiedz mi.

Jedna z dziewcząt w pierwszej ławce zaczęła się produkować o właściwościach kruszcu, ku niezadowoleniu nauczyciela.

— Władza, zdrada, wieczność, _bogactwo_. Nasz temat to symbol. Złoto to bogactwo, ale i władza. Nie widzicie tego? Obraz przedstawia władcę, tyrana, nowego króla. Kto z was to widział? – Kilka osób nieśmiało podniosło dłonie. – Z resztą nie ważne, skupmy się na innym kolorze. Czerwień. Magnus, zachwyć mnie.

Zapadła cisza, gdy Bane przez krótką chwilą namyślał się.

— Siła, władza, przywództwo, agresja – padła odpowiedź, przemyślana, wpisująca się w interpretację.

— Dokładnie! Persona władcy rysuje się tutaj dokładnie, ale mamy jeszcze kilka mniejszych akcentów. Na przykład kwiat, jeśli się nie mylę, jest to róża. Dla Greków róża znaczyła tajemnicę, z tego co wiem wciąż przyjmuje się tą interpretację. Reprezentuje ona również próżność świata i piękno. Czerń to mrok, niebezpieczeństwo, władza, elegancja. Motyw władzy jest wśród tego wszystkiego. Odczytywanie tego portretu jako portret władcy według mnie jest jak najbardziej adekwatna. Jednak nie pasuje nam jeden element w całej ekspozycji. Czym on jest?

Zgłosiła się ruda dziewczyna, Clary chyba się nazywała. Nim odpowiedziała, rozejrzała się szybko w poszukiwania innego ochotnika. Była jedynym.

— Zieleń.

Jedno słowo. Jeden kolor wystarczy, by rzucić przed oczy właściwą interpretację. Alec uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 

— Zieleń uspokaja, równoznaczna jest z pokojem. Alexandrze, mógłbyś? – Nie kończy prośby, jest zbyt oczywista. – Rozmowę dokończymy na kolejnych zajęciach.

Artysta stanął przed klasą i założywszy ręce na piersi zaczął mówić. Nie spieszył się, miał jeszcze dziesięć minut do dzwonka.

— By móc zobaczyć, dlaczego ten portret jest tak zachwycający, trzeba poznać moje poglądy, znać Biblię i mity. Wiedzieć, kim jest Szatan. – Zdziwienie ukazało się na twarzy nauczyciela. – Szatan w Biblii jest tym złym, archaniołem wypędzonym za inność, zniżonym do rangi potwora. W moim myśleniu Lucyfer jedyne czego chciał to równość, nie tyle bycia równym Bogu, tylko by wszystko co powstało miało tą samą ważność.

Wszyscy go słuchali, część ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby zastanawiając się dlaczego opowiada to wszystko. Starając się zrozumieć jego tok rozumowania. Wiedział, że wychodzi mu to bardzo kontrowersyjnie i pewnie ktoś bardziej pobożny zaraz mu to wytknie, ale nie dbał o to teraz. Chciał, by wszyscy wiedzieli. By wiedzieli jak bardzo się różni.

— Osobą, którą chcę, byście widzieli na tym portrecie jest Lucyfer. Powiedziano, że nie pasuje zieleń. Właśnie ona jest najważniejszym elementem składowym całej kompozycji. – Złapał wzrok Magnusa, który nie przerywał kontaktu wzrokowego odkąd stanął na środku. – Co dałaby nam równość? Pokój. Zieleń jest właśnie tym pragnieniem. Ten drobny kolor wskazuje kierunek myślenia, gdy chcemy odczytać to, co wam powiedziałem. Z zewnątrz widzimy kogoś, kto chce władzy, rządzenia twardą ręką. A tuż pod nim jest jedynie sprawiedliwość.

I było cicho, martwo. Cisza definiowała tą lekcję. Nie jedna i ta sama cisza. Tylko różne, wpierw zachwyt. Później zainteresowanie. Teraz martwota. Powoli usiadł na swoim miejscu i spojrzeniem mierzył zatrzymaną w zamyśleniu figurę nauczyciela. Nikt na niego nie patrzył, nikt się nie ruszał. Zastygli niczym w modlitwie.

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, wszyscy otępiale podnieśli się i wyszli z klasy, nie patrząc jeden na drugiego. Pytanie o zatrzymanie portretu nie ponowiło się. Odpowiedź i tak byłaby odmową. Po opuszczeniu pracowni, reszta dnia się rozmazała. Nic nie nabierało większego znaczenia, przemijało.

Szkicownik wędrował razem z Alecem od klasy do klasy. Część nauczycieli już zdążyła usłyszeć o "ósmym cudzie", więc oczywiście chciała go obejrzeć. Większość z nich patrzyła się na niego przez niemożliwie długie pięć minut, pozostali jedynie rzucali okiem.

Lekcje były spokojne, nadzwyczajnie wręcz. Dzień minął szybko, nim Magnus się zorientował, była noc. Wysoko na niebie był księżyc niezbyt jasny ze względu na światła miasta, ale widoczny. Niestety, nie on oświetlał samotną wieżę ruin kościoła, tylko uliczne lampy.

Nie umiał spać, nie chciał krążyć po mieszkaniu, obudziłby Raphaela, który miał bardzo płytki sen. Ubrał się więc szybko i wyszedł na puste ulice, krążąc po nich, aż nie dotarł do ruin. Liście bluszczu świeciły się w świetle lamp ulicznych, a pozostałości witrażu kolorowały żółtawe światło na mnóstwo kolorów z drugiej strony wieży. W tle cicho szumiały odległe samochody i liście drzew. Gdzieś słyszał szczekanie psa.

Przeszedł pomiędzy krzewami do centrum ruin gdzie zauważył, że przejście do podziemi jest otwarte. Ostrożnie zaczął schodzić, co prawdopodobnie było jego najgłupszą decyzją w życiu. W każdym razie było ciemno, więc z paniką rosnącą w gardle prawie pobiegł w stronę pomieszczenia, w którym był ostatnio. Na szczęście tam było już jasno i nie był sam, tylko z Alecem, który siedział tam i gapił się na tron.

— Alec? – Przekroczył próg i oparł się o ścianę plecami. – Wszystko okej?

Wstrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się. Widział w tym smutek, żałość lub niechęci. Wyglądał jakby przegrał, tylko co? W sensie nie znali się długo, zaledwie kilka dni, więc nie miał prawa wiedzieć co się dzieje w jego głowie, ale to było dziwne.

— Taa, jest git. – Przetarł twarz. Dłonie mu się trzęsły. – Jestem jedynie zmęczony.

— Kiedy spałeś więcej niż dwie godziny? – Znał ten stan z autopsji.

— Czy to ważne?

— Kiedy spałeś więcej niż dwie godziny?

— Nim wróciłem. – Powtórzone pytanie zmusiło go do przyznania się. – Nie wiem po co ci ta wiedza. Śpię, ile chcę, nie muszę się z tego spowiadać.

— Na to są proszki.

— Na co?

— Bezsenność. Znam to. – Usiadł obok Aleca. – Albo odwiedź psychiatrę.

— Nie. Nie wracam tam.

Zdziwił się, niechęć w głosie chłopaka nie była czymś, czego oczekiwał. Myślał, że usłyszy coś w stylu: _to normalne_ albo _już byłem_. Ale nie, nie będzie się wtrącać. To nie jego sprawa, nie jego życie, _nie jego przyjaciel_. W sumie znali się ile? Cztery-pięć dni? Jeśli jutro wciąż będą ze sobą rozmawiać, będzie to zakrawało o cud, powiedzmy sobie szczerze.

Wbił wzrok w przestrzeń nad tronem, tam gdzie Alec. Dziwnie mu było patrzeć teraz na zwykłą, szarawą ścianę, gdy przez ostatnie trzy dni oglądał rysunek, gdzie zamiast światła i jakiejś rozbitej cegły była korona z cienia. A zamiast złotego światła był dziwny półmrok i zielone błyski. Taki klasyczny obraz buntu, może nie autora a postaci? 

_Mags, przestań. Nie jesteś psychiatrą_ , pomyślał. _Jego analiza to nie twoje zadanie_. 

Wziął wdech, a za nim wydech. Zatrząsł się, północ nie jest najlepszą porą, by siedzieć w lodowatych podziemiach. Na szczęście był dopiero wrzesień, więc nie było mrozu, bo wtedy by chyba nie przeżył. Zaśmiał się cicho z tej myśli.

— Z czego... Nie ważne. – Lightwood potrząsnął głową i opuścił ją. – Nic nie jest ważne.

Ciężkie westchnienie wyrwało się w jego gardła i zsynchronizowało się z nagłym chrzęstem podłoża w korytarzu prowadzącym do sali. Zaalarmowani wstali i czekali na tego, który znalazł wejście. Po chwili pojawiła się w nim Isabelle, a tuż za nią Jace, wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą widząc się.

— Jest prawie pierwsza, Alec – powiedziała delikatnie dziewczyna, patrząc na brata. – Chodź do domu, rodzice niedługo odkryją, że nas niema.

— Odwiozę cię. – Jace spojrzał na Magnusa wzrokiem mówiącym, że nie ma z tym dyskusji. – Lepiej nie kręcić się tutaj po nocach.

Po chwili stania w niczym nie zamąconej ciszy wyszli na powierzchnię. Rzeczywiście, niezbyt daleko słychać było trzask szkła i nieprzyjemnie brzmiące rozmowy. Na dźwięk głośnego trzasku i krzyku Bane wzdrygnął się, inny chyba już przywykli do czegoś takiego. W sensie słyszał już coś takiego, ale zazwyczaj trochę dalej, to po pierwsze, a po drugie to zazwyczaj to ignorował i szedł dalej, w końcu kto go mógł widzieć w nocy w czarnej bluzie? Nieważne.

Dość szybko przenieśli się na wjazd do rezydencji Lightwoodów i tam rozstali się z Alecem i Izzy. Jace i Magnus weszli do garażu i samochodem, którym zazwyczaj jeździ rysownik, odjechali w stronę Brooklyn Heights. Pożegnali się bardzo szybko i ruszyli w swoje strony.

Spotkali się całą bandą dopiero o siódmej trzydzieści, gdy ponownie podjechali po niego pod kamienicę. Wbrew oczekiwaniom, nie było niezręcznie, wbrew przeciwnie, wszystko pozostało w tym samym stanie co dobę wcześniej. Tym razem nie było notatnika na siedzeniu, jedynie stos toreb. Gdy przyjechali pod szkołę, byli spóźnieni pięć minut, wszystko przez korek, większy niż zazwyczaj z powodu wypadku na jakimś odcinku.

Izzy oddaliła się od nich na pierwszym piętrze, biegła na biologię, jeśli dobrze pamiętał. Oni całą trójką wpadli przez drzwi klasy matematycznej pod koniec sprawdzania obecności, zmęczeni bieganiem po schodach i zniechęceni do życia na sam widok złośliwego uśmiechu Shermanna.

— Był korek na Ocean Parkway, zderzenie dwóch aut, bez przejazdu – wytłumaczył ich szybko Alec, chcąc uratować im tyłki. Choć mógł to robić wyłącznie dla siebie, kto tam wie.

— Sprawdzę to, ale uznam wam obecność. – Gość ich wyraźnie nienawidził, słychać to było w jego głosie.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, przerwana otwarciem drzwi do klasy, przez które wszedł jeszcze jeden uczeń, chyba nazywał się Johnathan i był spokrewniony z dawnym dyrektorem, którego wywalili za jakieś przekręty finansowe. W każdym razie, odgrywał w tej szkole rolę "tego złego kolesia".

O dziewiątej ich drogi się rozdzieliły, każdy miał inne zajęcia, spotkali się dopiero na lunchu, podczas którego usiedli przy jednym stoliku i dyskutowali na temat nadchodzącej w październiku wycieczki do Washingtonu. Mieli być tam jakieś dwa dni, tylko dlatego, że nie wszystkie wejściówki dało się załatwić na jeden dzień.

Siedząc tak przez dwadzieścia minut, jedząc stołówkowe... coś wyglądające jak kurczak i gadając o wszystkim, znalazł ich Will Dominic, wciąż nie otrząsnął się w szoku po zobaczenia rysunku. Minęło ile? niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny, a on wciąż mówił o tym, jak zdziwił go talent Aleca, jego pogląd na podstawę chrześcijaństwa i jak bardzo chciałby móc na kolejnej lekcji rozwodzić się nad geniuszem symboliki – którą Alec zdążył na poprzednich zajęciach w całości wyjaśnić – i zakrzywieniu portretu pod kątem interpretacji kultury – co dawało na myśl, że nauczyciel chyba nie do końca kontaktuje ze światem, bo zaczął brzmieć jak szaleniec.

— Profesorze, musimy już iść, za minutę będzie dzwonek – przerwał tyradę Jace, który dotychczas cicho podśmiewał się z ich lekko przerażonych min.

— Racja, racja, też powinienem już iść. – Energicznie poderwał się z miejsca, na którym siedział. – Alexandrze, w poniedziałek znów przeanalizujemy twoje dzieło! Nie zapomnij go! Proszę!

Wychodząc z pomieszczenia, wciąż coś mówił, ale zagłuszyły go rozmowy uczniów wychodzących wraz z nim. Roześmiali się i wstali ze swoich miejsc, by oddać tacki. W poniedziałek porozmawiają... A co jeśli postanowi nie przyjść? Głupie pytanie, wszyscy będą zawiedzeni, a w szczególności Will i Magnus. Ta dwójka najbardziej chyba chce zrozumieć o co chodzi w tym wszystkim, a on świetnie się bawił, unikając pełnych odpowiedzi. Niech pomyślą albo poczekają, co tam chcą.

— Co teraz masz? – wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos Izzy.

— Biologię, radości. Gryzelda znów pewnie zacznie mi słodzić. – Skrzywił się, a jego siostra zaśmiała się lekko.

— To tylko rok, prawda? Dasz radę. – Poklepała go po ramieniu. – Znikam, mam historię, jeszcze jedno spóźnienie i będę martwa.

Rozstali się na głównej klatce schodowej, ona poszła w górę, a Magnus i Alec w dół, gdzie czekali nauczyciele biologii i fizyki, dwóch najbardziej znienawidzonych przedmiotów każdego w tej szkole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam, przerwa była długa, tłumaczyłam się już co najmniej 2 razy, więc jeśli chcecie poznać przyczyny to zapraszam na profil. Tam jest wszystko.
> 
> Rozdział dokończyłam w sumie w tydzień, miałam do napisania jakieś 1,5 tys słów i właśnie w tym momencie przebiłam próg 3115 słów haha
> 
> Nowy rozdział: 
> 
> (okolice) 1.01.2020
> 
> Nic nie obiecuję

**Author's Note:**

> [Edited at 8/16/19] Witam wszystkich serdecznie w moim drugim już Malecu! To tutaj wisi już od lipca, ale dzisiaj pojawiło się też na Wattpadzie. Tam można znaleźć informacje takie jak:  
> * długość rozdziału: ok. 3100 słów  
> * kiedy będą się pojawiać kolejne rozdziały: w miarę możliwości co dwa tygodnie  
> * gdzie dostępne: AO3 i Wattpad, nick ten sam!  
> * narracja/treść: obyczajówka z elementem romansu. Dużo opisów, zmieniający się styl. Mało-kartonowe postaci (tak bardzo jak jestem w stanie)  
> * Kanon: głównie zachowany, choć z drobnymi zmianami:  
> \- Alec ma ADHD - artyści często mają odchyły, a ja muszę mieć bodziec by zawrzeć porównanie brzmiące w tytule.  
> \- nie ma magii - tak zwane AU, czego tłumaczyć wręcz nie wypada  
> \- High School AU  
> \- nie orientuję się, gdzie oryginalnie znajduje się instytut, więc wszystko jest przeniesione na Brooklin.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się pod następnym rozdziałem! Ukaże się on: _23/08/19_


End file.
